Same Place, Different Time
by A.Dee the Anglophile
Summary: What if the Marauders were different ages and in different houses? An MWPP with a twist. Spoilers for OotP, yet it is an AU.


9/11 NOTE: It's September 11, 2003, right. Well, I have a funny story that might take away some of the sadness of today. At about 10:05 this morning, the PA system came on and our principal told us to take a moment of silence and think about 9/11/01. Well, as we were all silent, the phone in the office rang, and we heard our secretary saying the school would make out a check for $350. As soon as she said that and hung up the phone, the moment of silence ended. Most people were trying not to laugh, which was a little disrespectful, but the situation was humorous. I did however, think of 9/11/01. I thought of that song by Alan Jackson, "Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning." So, that was my moment of silence from hell!

NOTE: I myself think that all of the Marauders were in the same year and house, however, a little bunny hopped into my head, telling me to make them in different houses, and soon another one joined it, telling me to make them different ages, and then the ideas started multiplying like--well, rabbits. So, contradicting evidence seen in the books, I write this. Don't flame me because I made the Marauders different ages and in different Houses. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine. The song (which appears in the next chapter) belongs to Morgan D. It is from her story _Feuds_ on the Hogwarts Letters site, here: . If the address doesn't show up because of the 'no linking' thing ff.net has, there is a link in my profile.

Spoilers: PoA, GoF, and most definitely OotP.

A/N: The bunny wouldn't go away. Reading _Feuds_ did not help, nor did reading JKLB's fic on the Hogwarts Letters site. Anyway, I've had this idea for awhile. The first chapter is the Prologue, and involves all the Sortings. However, the story starts before the last Sorting happens.

__

Prologue: The Sorting(s)

~&~&~&~&~

"Lupin, Remus!"

Eleven year old Remus Lupin stepped out of the dwindling line. He nervously approached the stool, where Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head.

__

Ah, Remus Lupin. Yes…you have a closely guarded secret I see…a secret that makes you have Slytherin qualities…but you don't seem the Slytherin type. 

Remus hesitated, then said to the Hat, _I want to be in Ravenclaw._

Ravenclaw, eh? Hmm…yes…you'd make a fine Ravenclaw. Yes, you belong in-- "RAVENCLAW!"

Remus made his way to the Ravenclaw table in a daze. He smiled. He was in.

~&~&~&~&~

"Black, Sirius!"

Eleven year old Sirius Black sauntered to the stool, grinning over to the Ravenclaw table at Remus, and back at the other first years at James. Then he sat, and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on his head.

__

Hmm…you'd do quite well in Gryffindor.

No! Sirius thought quickly, _I want to be in Slytherin!_

Slytherin? But you have few of Slytherin's qualities.

But my family…

Ah yes, family ties. Well, I suppose if you think it's best… "SLYTHERIN!"

There were noises of shock from the Slytherin table as Sirius sat there. He turned to a blonde girl and the girl with black hair sitting next to her. "Hey 'Cissy, Bella. Long time no see."

~&~&~&~&~

"Potter, James!"

James Potter sat on the stool casually, winking at Remus and Sirius. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

__

Gryffindor, said James and the Hat at the same time.

__

Ah, so you agree that it should be-- "GRYFFINDOR!"

James sat next to a dark haired seventh year girl. 

"Andromeda Black," she introduced herself. "And this is my fiancée, Ted Tonks," she added, gesturing to the boy sitting next to her, who was holding a copy of a Muggle magazine.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you got blasted off the family tree," James said, grinning. "You're marrying a Muggle born."

She smiled at him. "I see you've been talking to Sirius."

"Yep."

~&~&~&~&~

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter Pettigrew nervously sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and he immediately begged, _Put me in Gryffindor, where James is! Or Ravenclaw, with Remus! I'll even go to Slytherin, with Sirius! Please, put me with my friends!_

No, I don't think so. You seem to be very loyal to your friends, and hardworking. I believe you'd do best in Hufflepuff.

But I won't be with my friends!

You'll do best in-- "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Peter walked slowly to his seat at the Hufflepuff table.

He was alone. 

He was doomed.


End file.
